Find My Bless
by Ewyn
Summary: Daniel cherche des réponses...


Find My Bless

_« Il y a des moments dans la vie qui décide du cours de notre existence._

_Parfois, se sont des moments de peu d'importances, insignifiants…_

_Et parfois ils ne le sont pas. »_

_Whistler. Personnage de Joss Whedon_

La plupart des grands changements de nos vie débutent par un instant anodin, un élément quasiment imperceptible pour tout observateur peu attentif...

Ce sont pourtant ces fractions de secondes qui bouleversent le quotidien, pour le transformer irrémédiablement.

Newton avait découvert le phénomène de gravitation lorsqu'une pomme lui était tombée dessus, Copernic démontra que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil en observant les ombres, Archimède se rendit compte de la force de poussée exercer sur les objets immergés lorsqu'il vit flotter de la poudre dans l'eau...

Daniel Faraday s'était souvent demandé s'il connaîtrait un jour le même état de grâce. Cette étincelle, cet éclair de génie qui ferait que tout à coup, tout se mettrait en place dans sa tête donnant alors aux choses leur véritable sens. Il avait passé une large partie de son adolescence et toute sa vie adulte à étudier la physique, enchaînant recherches et expériences, hypothèses et théories. Il avait cherché, à l'instar d'Albert Einstein, à expliquer la courbure de l'espace temps et la relativité de son écoulement ; il avait étudié Stephen Hawkins et sa tentative de traduire ce phénomène complexe en une unique équation.

Cet acharnement presque obsessionnel à vouloir expliquer le passé et le futur empêchait Daniel Faraday de vivre dans le présent. Dans son esprit de physicien cela lui importait peu, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de comprendre... Comprendre quoi ? Il ne le savait pas très bien encore, il sentait en lui une ébauche d'intuition sans arriver cependant à la formuler clairement.

Comment se contenter de mener une existence sereine s'il ne pouvait en saisir le sens ?

Lors d'un après-midi peu ensoleillé du mois d'octobre 2004, le destin sembla pourtant rattraper Daniel Faraday. Ce jour-là, le destin portait un costume Armani, un attaché-case, un air renfrogné et il répondait au nom de Matthew Abaddon. Ce dernier se présenta comme directeur d'une « mission scientifique » à « caractère encore confidentiel », et il semblait intéressé par les travaux du professeur Faraday qui avait une certaine réputation dans la communauté scientifique. Daniel avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague, mais devant le sérieux et l'insistance de son interlocuteur, qui avait déployé devant lui plusieurs dossiers (dont le sien), il avait finit par comprendre que la chance de sa vie était peut-être en train de se présenter à lui. Il avait donc, après mûre réflexion, accepté un entretien privé et officiel avec Matthew Abaddon, puis un de plus avec Naomi Dorrit qui s'occuperait du " bon déroulement des opérations".

À partir de ce moment-là, Daniel avait été fébrile. Il avait une occasion unique de faire aboutir ses travaux, de compléter ses recherches et peut-être même d'être publié... Il exultait...

Enfin jusqu'à ce jour.

Le 4 novembre fut le jour du grand débriefing de l'expédition et tous les membres de l'équipe étaient réunis dans la même salle. Naomi (qu'il connaissait déjà) Miles Straume, Frank Lapidus, et lui-même. C'était le jour des présentations et des dernières mises au point et tous se jaugeaient mutuellement.

Au moment de prendre la parole, Daniel fut nerveux. Il avait déjà constaté le regard sceptique du dénommé Miles alors qu'il avait énoncé son domaine de recherche. Pendant qu'il s'exprimait d'une façon décousue et totalement incompréhensible pour n'importe quel profane de physique Miles et Lapidus s'étaient échangé des regards entendus et l'air qu'ils affichaient Daniel le connaissaient bien : c'était le même regard condescendant de ses collègues lors de congrès scientifiques, le même que ses élèves de la faculté lorsqu'il arrivait après une nuit de recherche en ayant oublié ses notes de cours... C'était ce regard qui signifiait : pauvre petit professeur, il est complètement fou...

Naomi avait l'air, quant à elle, tout bonnement pas intéressée.

À ce moment précis il avait voulu arrêter ses explications, ranger ses affaires, et partir tant qu'il en était encore temps... Après tout que lui arriverait-il s'il manquait cette mission? À quoi cela l'avancerait-il de constater la variation des indices de réfraction de la lumière en milieu sauvage ? Peut-être avait-il accordé trop d'importance à ce projet. Il n'avait jamais été pris au sérieux par ses collègues, et ce n'était certainement pas une mission sur une île perdue qui arrangerait les choses !

Daniel était sur le point de se lever au moment ou quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Une jeune femme entra. Elle avait l'air légèrement essoufflé, le rose aux joues, ses longs cheveux roux retenus dans une couette désordonnée, elle était habillée comme si elle revenait d'un safari au Kenya.

- ''Désolée de mon retard...'' S'excusa-t-elle. ''J'ai raté mon avion, j'ai fait le plus vite possible.''

- ''Ce n'est rien''. Avait assuré Naomi visiblement soulagée de ne pas avoir à entendre la fin du discours sur les différents modes de dispersion de la lumière.

''Le professeur Faraday avait presque terminé de toute façon. Bien, à tous je vous présente le Dr Charlotte Staples Lewis, anthropologue, elle a un doctorat en civilisations étrangères de l'université d'Oxford et elle accompagnera cette mission en tant qu'experte.''

Charlotte avait salué de la tête la petite assemblée et s'était approchée pour prendre place.

Au moment où Daniel voulu se rasseoir, elle s'adressa directement à lui.

-''Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué le début de votre présentation, pourriez-vous reprendre rapidement les points essentiels, afin que je ne sois pas trop perdu par rapport aux autres ?'' Lui avait-elle demandé avec un accent anglais que Daniel avait d'emblée trouvé adorable.

Miles et Naomi avaient échangé un regard affolé à l'idée que la démonstration se répète, mais devant le malaise de Charlotte, en retard sur les autres, Daniel avait vite capitulé et s'était relevé.

-''Bien sûr Dr Lewis''.

-''Non, c'est juste Charlotte''. L'avait-elle corrigé en souriant. Elle avait un sourire à distiller du curare et Daniel ressentit un léger papillonnement dans son estomac. Il lui rendit son sourire.

-''D'accord alors Charlotte voilà ce que je disais...'' Sa deuxième présentation fut encore plus confuse que la première et alors que ces trois précédents auditeurs ne cherchaient même plus à étouffer leurs bâillements, Charlotte elle, l'écoutait avec attention dans un silence respectueux. Il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas tout compris, peut être même pas grand chose, mais à aucun moment Daniel n'avait perçu de regard sceptique ou moqueur de sa part. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, se noyant dans les deux immensités bleues qui le fixaient avec concentration, sa décision fut prise: il allait poursuivre cette expédition, et il allait faire la connaissance de Charlotte Staples Lewis.

Ce ne fut qu'avec le recul des années que Daniel Faraday put réaliser que lui aussi avait eu la chance inespérée de trouver son étincelle. Ce ne fut pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie, une découverte scientifique capitale…non, ce jour là il avait trouvé Charlotte, et les choses prirent un sens, et le présent importa et l'existence devint sereine…Enfin presque.


End file.
